The Supreme Mainframe
The Supreme Mainframe is a super-powered robot entity and the opposite of The Supreme AI. The Supreme Mainframe is characterized by possessing the ability to predict events in the future with stunning accuracy, and possessing all the knowledge of the Universe. Origins The assumed creator of the Mainframe died of old age before any information could be revealed to the public. Thus, no information was salvaged about the Supreme Mainframe. However, he does state that he was in fact created by a non-human entity in 1883. The Republic of My War Three months after speaking to Linux Craig, the entity met with Microsoft Sam and the gang three months after The Supreme AI resurrected several evil villains from the dead during the War in the Republic of My. He informed them of many events, including North My overrunning South My, The Supreme AI reducing the USSR into a pile of excrement, and a Communist Linux Penguin Army-led invasion of the United Lols of Roflica. The robot almost revealed the weakness of The Supreme AI to Sam, but was stopped by a Blue Screen of Death inflicted by the evil entity. The whereabouts of the The Supreme Mainframe are currently unknown. Though he was struck by a blue screen of death, he was able to send a encrypted message through a satellite to microsoft sam and the rofl robot, revealing that the shutdown codes on Mars Linux Craig had were a decoy, and the real shutdown codes were later revealed to microsoft sam. Appearances The Supreme Mainframe made one appearance during the War in the Republic of My. He made numerous appearances during The Great Final War. The Supreme Mainframe is also rumored to appear in Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation. The Great Final War The Rofl Robot managed to repair him and get him Reactivated in Episode 3 of Microsoft Sam and The Great Final War, and when he was reactivated, he told Sam that Hacker, Shadow, Taco, Rooster and Bacon had their minds corrupted by Tsiklon and that they are permanently loyal to the Communist Linux Penguin Army. He also told him that It would be impossible to bring them back, since tsiklon's hacking abilities are far beyond those of The Supreme AI. After Microsoft Sam, Mike and The Rofl Robot got beamed into the USS Radar Overseer 2 and got transported to parallel universes 4 years into the past, Before Sam woke up, He told Mike that they won the war, in which jokermingo got killed by a squid when he tried to sabotage the diarrhea infested toilet, and bacon raided the palace of westminster to acquire the weapon which turned about to be a giant sound cannon, used to deafen enemies. After Sam woke up, he told him that it would be impossible to undo the events that occured in the original universe, but they were given a critical opportunity to prevent the destruction as well as the opportunity to stop The Supreme AI before she was constructed in that universe. After sam killed jokermingo0044 in hell, and he made a deal with satan, He told sam that the events of the Season 4 Finale of Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors have been averted in that universe and that earth was saved. when sam asked about The Supreme AI's whereabouts, He told him that she is under construction in wake island in the pacific ocean. When sam was shocked to find that the United States built The Supreme AI, The Supreme Mainframe told them that she was a product of the National Security Agency. After being constructed in the original universe, the AI adopted pro-communist ideologies. When Sam asked of what they should do, The Supreme Mainframe told him that they will have to attack the location with their teammates because the United States military would not take kindly to attack one of it's military installations, even if it was used for nefarious purposes.Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Speakonia Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Article stubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male